A multitude of users interact with billions of documents every day. As part of this interaction, users are able to read text and view illustrations in static examples (e.g., read only) and even edit the documents in dynamic examples. Thus, consumption of documents by users underlies one of the primary techniques used to convey and obtain information by users on a variety of different subjects, such as news, research papers, letters, legal documents, and so on.
In conventional instances, however, this interaction is typically separated from an originator of the document. For example, an originator of the document, such as an author, is unable to engage users while interacting with the document. This removes an ability of the author to promote upcoming documents, observe how the document is being consumed, or obtain real time feedback from these users.